Jones and Smith
by ladykempton
Summary: What if the Time War was the reason the Doctor had left Gallifrey to begin with. The time Lords no longer exist and the Doctor is one of only a few Time Lords left in the universe.


**Jones and Smith **

**An alternate Doctor Who a what if story.**

**Author: ladykempton**

**Rating: T to be safe **

**Summary: What if the Time War was the reason the Doctor had left Gallifrey to begin with. The time Lords no longer exist and the Doctor is one of only a few Time Lords left in the universe.**

**Pairing: Martha Jones and the Second Doctor no Romance only a very close friendship.**

**Set: After "The Macra Terror" but before the "Faceless Ones" the Doctor's companions are Polly, Ben Jackson and Jamie McCrimmon also set during the third series of the new Doctor episode of "Smith and Jones".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the Characters this is my first attempt of Second Doctor fiction.**

Martha Jones medical student walked along the busy London street she half rolled her eyes as her sister Tish complained about their fathers new girl friend her phoned beeped to announce that there was call waiting she quickly got her sister off the phone to answer a call from her brother after a few seconds their mother was on the phone once more complaining about Clive Jones blond bomb shell of a girlfriend Martha listen to the old argument which she heard at least once week once more her phone beeped she looked who was calling she sighed and convinced her mother that she had another call waiting it was her father he was saying the same thing as her mother but only that he had ever right to bring his girlfriend Martha continued to listen to her father go on about her Martha shook her head as she head Annalise kissing her father she hung up the phone chuckling.

Martha continued to walk down the street in the distance was the training hospital the Royal Hope the sky rumbled as a storm was rolling it looked like it would hold off until she got to the hospital suddenly a short scruffy man with a overly large frock coat and baggy checkered trousers and a large red scarf stuffed into his top pocket a messy punch bowl hair cut stepped in front of her he smiled at her he then pulled out a blue and white recorder and played a little tune before the recorder went back in to his pocket "You see" He said before he smiled and waked away Martha shook her head and watched the scruffy little man disappeared in the busy crowd.

Martha finale got in to the hospital above the hospital the dark clouds of the storm were growing just before she entered the hospital a leather clad motor cyclist bumped in to her "Oi watch it mate" She called to the man who had bumped into her he turned Martha stopped as he looked at her for a few seconds before he turned and walked in to the hospital Martha shook her head she had a feeling it was going to be one of those days.

Martha opened her locker she took off her coat and placed it inside she then pulled out her white coat and slide it on she then place her beeper into her pocket she then placed her stethoscope around her neck she reached to close the locker when she was suddenly shocked she then gingerly touched the locker when she didn't get a shock she closed it and went to start ward checks.

Mister Stoker walked around the ward Martha looked at Miss Finnegan she smiled at the little old woman who was suffering for salt deficiency they then walked over to another bed Martha blinked as she saw the strange little man that she had seen awhile ago in the street with him three younger people two men and a young woman what made Martha look at them was the fact that one of the young men was wearing a kilt not something you saw every day in London in the twenty first century as they came up to the bed the Martha noticed that the blond haired man looked bored out of his mind "How long are we going to be here" He wined for what Martha could only guess for the millionth time "I told you Ben something is happening here and we have to investigate it" Said the man "Ah Mister Stoker how nice to see you again" Grinned the little man the three young people looked up at the approaching medics.

Stoker looked at the man "Mister Smith feeling any better" He said the little man sighed "Well I don't feel as bad as I did yesterday but I still don't feel a hundred percent I still have a few twinges" He said his face apologetic Mister Stoker looked at his students "Mister John Smith admitted yesterday with survey abdominal pain Jones amaze us" He said turning to Martha, Martha smiled at the little man who sat in the bed she removed her stethoscope "You know you shouldn't have been running about early" She softly chided the man he looked at her with a confused look on his face "What do you mean I've been here all morning ask the nurses and the others I've not lift this bed" He said Martha raised her eye brows "Strange he looked like do you have a brother" She asked the man sighed "No not any more" He said sadly Martha blinked when suddenly Stoker spoke "As I grow ever more infirm and weary Miss Jones" He said Martha smiled "Sorry" She said as she reached over and placed the stethoscope on his chest she listened, she could hear his heart _thump thump thump thump, thump thump thump thump _was that an echo she could hear she then placed the stethoscope on the left side of his chest _thump thump thump thump, thump thump thump thump _she looked up at the little man who it seemed had two hearts beating in his chest he smiled at her and gave a wink "Are you having trouble locating the heart Miss Jones" Said Stoker Martha looked at the consultant and smiled before she before she pulled away "I guessing stomach cramps" She said the other students chuckled at her response.

Martha sipped her cup of coffee it was turning out to be a very strange day she wondered if she had heard a double heart beat in John Smith's chest but it couldn't be suddenly her mobile rang it was her sister "Hello Tish" She said with grin as her sister started moaning about their fathers girlfriend and the fact that she could come to their brother birthday party and that she was spending all of their inheritance on sun tan lotion she then saw the strange little man walk past the staff room she shook her head and she continued to listen to her sisters rant when she noticed her friend trying to get her attention Martha looked at her "What" She asked putting her hand over the mouth piece "The rain" She said Martha then heard Tish also say "Martha have you seen the rain" Martha looked puzzled at her friend and at her sisters words "Why's every one going on about the rain" She said her friend spoke her voice shaking "The rain is going up" She said Martha looked out of the window just as she looked Tish spoke "Martha the rain is going up" She said Martha gasped in surprise then the thunder roared and the whole building lit up Tish covered her eyes then the light vanished so had the hospital.

It was chaos and no wonder the hospital was on the moon Martha ran to a few windows on the floor she was one the view did not change there sat the Earth like the moon sat when it was full and visible on Earth Martha ran back in to the ward that she was working on today "Calm down ever one we'll sort this all out" She tried in vain to calm the patients though in all honesty she could not blame them for panicking they were on the bloody moon.

Martha's friend was close to panic Martha looked at the window she reached to open it "Don't we'll lose all the air!" Said her friend Martha looked at her then back at the window "But their not exactly air tight if there was any danger they would have blown out already why not" Said Martha, Martha heard a curtain being pulled back "Excellent question why not there must be air out there" Said a voice Martha turned standing there was the strange little man that she had meet that morning next to him stood his three young friends he walked over to the window and examined it before turning to Martha he smiled at her "Whats your name again my dear" He said Martha blinked then spoke "Martha, Martha Jones" She said he continued to smile "Might I call you Martha" He asked politely he gave a little bow Martha smiled at him and gave a little nod with that he turned back to the window and checked the window's seal "Is there a balcony or a verandah" He asked Martha gave a nod "The patients lounge" She said she saw his eyes twinkle with excitement "Would you like to go out" He said Martha smiled and nodded "But you can't you'll die!" Said Martha's friend almost hysterical the little man looked at her "It's quite safe I assure you as Martha said if there was any danger the windows would have blown out at once" He said trying to reassure the young Asian woman the young woman was not convinced her face crumbled as the tears flowed down her face "Oh dear" He said he then turned to the young woman that was with him "Polly could you look after her please Martha, Jamie, Ben come with me" He said with that the three of them lift the ward to find the verandah.

The strange man and his two friend's plus Martha walked up the the verandah door's "Is it safe Doctor" Said Ben the strange man who Martha now knew was called "Doctor" looked at him "Oh yes it's quite safe even if it wasn't we would be dead with in a second or so" He said he then looked at Martha he smiled at her "Ready" He said Martha could not help but be reminded of a little boy about to explore the forbidden realm of his parents room for the first time Martha smiled and together the Doctor and Martha pushed the door.

Martha stared in wonder as she looked over the moon surface the Earth hanging in the sky "It's beautiful" Gasped Martha the Doctor grinned pleased that it pleased her "It isn't it" He said with glee he looked at Jamie who was in a bit of shock after all he was from the seventeenth century "It's alright Jamie there is a force field keeping all the air in" He said Ben was only a little bit better "Wait a minute if there is a force field up this is all the air we've got" She said the Doctor his eyes went wide "Oh my giddy aunt how many people in this hospital Martha" He said Martha shrugged "A thousand or so" She said the Doctor wrung his hands together "A thousand people suffocating on the moon" He said aloud "Who would do that!" Demanded Martha the Doctor opened his mouth to answer when three ships flew over head and landed near the hospital the ships opened to reveal three single columns of large leather encased aliens "Jadoon" Said the Doctor as the three columns marched towards the hospital.

After Ben and Jamie were sent to tell Polly about the on coming Jadoon coming towards the hospital the Doctor and Martha went to the first floor of the hospital that over looked the reception the people gathered there were panicking as the alien marched in and drew there weapons then suddenly the lead Jadoon removed his helmet Martha was very surprised to see that the alien looked exactly like a Rhinoceros it spoke but Martha could'nt understand she saw Morgenstone come up to the lead Jadoon Martha shook her head she jumped slight as the Jadoon grabbed hold of the medical student Martha could hear him pleading for his life she was surprised when the Jadoon played back his pleas he then inserted the tube like devise that he had held up to Morgenstone's mouth while he pleaded for his life in to a round chest cavity he then began to speak in understandable English he then scanned Morgenstone "Human male scan all life forms find the transgressor find it!" Said the lead Jadoon he then marked a thick black cross on his hand with that the other Jadoon began to grab hold of the humans and began to scan them and marking their hands with black cross's "Oh dear they seem to be looking for non humans that is very bad for me" He muttered as he watched the Jadoon scan and mark the terrified patients and staff Martha looked at him "You can't be serious" She said the Doctor looked at her and gave her an apologetic look "Stop looking at me like that" She said the Doctor smiled again "Lets go then" He said as he took her hand and led her away in the back ground the droning voices of the Jadoon confirming that the people they were manhandling were human.

Martha and the Doctor were running threw the hospital with a man in motor cycle leather's running after them the Doctor pushed open a door and pulled Martha in, it was an X ray room the Doctor closed and locked the door with his sonic screwdriver he then maneuvered Martha in to the control room "When I give the word turn it on" He said as he began to sonic the X ray machine "I don't know how!" Yelled Martha as the door vibrated as the door was hit from the other side the Doctor continued the X ray "Find out!" He yelled back as the door threatened to fall Martha pulled the manual off the shelf and flicked threw to find how it could be activated once again the door almost bulked as it was hit she almost groaned as the manual revealed that it was the big yellow button suddenly the door finale gave way and the motor cyclist stepped in "Now!" He yelled Martha hit the yellow button the room went bright the helmeted intruder froze in place and shook for a few seconds before he fell to the floor unmoving the Doctor looked at her and smiled "It's alright you can step out now" He said as he pocketed his sonic screwdriver now ruined "But what about you" She said he looked at her and smiled "Oh it alright it only riton radiation we used too play with riton bricks in the nursery" He said he then crouched down next to the unmoving body "What about him is he what those Jadoon things are after" She asked the Doctor shook his head "No this is just a slab" He said Martha looked at him an eyebrow raised he smiled "Sorry it's a basic slave drone it's not a real life form it's built to be a slave it had no free will" He said reassuring her that she had not just committed murder "Lets go" He said he took Martha's hand and led her out of the X ray room as they went Martha told him about Miss Finnegan "Its strange slab's normal work in pairs" He said as they walked just at that moment they heard the creek of leather the Doctor pulled Martha behind a large plant "See I told you they work in pairs they must work for who ever the Jadoon are after we best keep a head of them or it could get very messy well messy for me any way" He said as he stood Martha looked at him "I'm still not convinced your an alien" She muttered under her breath just as they came out of hiding a group of Jadoon came in to the corridor "Oh giddy aunt!" Yelped the Doctor the lead Jadoon pushed a tube like device into his face it scanned him then it whined "Nonhuman detected" Said the Jadoon Martha blinked "Oh my god you really are!" She said at that moment the Jadoon pulled out their weapons the Doctor grabbed hold of Martha's hand "Run!" He yelled he then pulled her down the corridor and rounded the corner a split second later a dozen beams hit the wall and the heavy feet of the Jadoon pounded down the corridor to followed them suddenly the Doctor turned a corner and pulled Martha in to the room he then closed and locked the door behind him they then walked down another corridor working their way towards Mister Stokers office.

The Doctor and Martha entered Stokers office they found the bloodless body the Doctor felt for a pause though already knowing that there would not be one "She drank his blood like a kind of vampire" She said the Doctor scratched his head "We better go they'll pass this way soon" He said he stood Martha looked at him then back at Stokers corpse's "Wait a minute" She said the Doctor stopped and looked on sadly as she reached over an closed Stokers dead eyes she then stood and followed the Doctor out in to the corridor as the walked the Doctor muttered to him self "Why drink the blood of a human that's quite a risk with Jadoon running around all over the place" He said as he messed up his already messy hair even more he then stopped he then suddenly turned "Of course you fool she's a plasmavor she not just a shape changer she is also an internal shape changer she had to appear human to pass the scanner we have to find her before she can change again" He said talking to himself he then turned back again facing the way they had been walking "Oh she's almost as smart as me" He said to himself Martha looked at what he was looking at it was the MRI unit suddenly the heavy foot falls of the Jadoon filled the corridor he then turned back to Martha "I sorry my dear but you have to distract them until I can try and stop her if she is doing what I think she is doing then half the Earth is in danger" He said Martha looked down the corridor she could clearly see the Jadoon marching towards them "How do I do that their not likely to listen to me" She said the Doctor frowned he then snapped his fingers "I've got it" He said he then tenderly kissed Martha on the forehead and he was gone leaving Martha alone to face the Jadoon.

Miss Finnegan was a little startled when a shabby little man came into the MRI room he went on about the Jadoon and that he had only come in for his corns when she ordered her remaining slab to take hold of him "Oh you mean those Rhinos are after you" Said the Doctor fanning surprise "Yes but I 'm hidden" She said as she held up her crossed mark hand in front of him "Well that explains why they are increasing their scans to setting two" He said offhandedly Miss Finnegan turned and looked at him "Their what" She asked the Doctor raised his eyebrows then spoke "Well the head Rhino said that there was no sign of alien life forms so they were increasing to setting two why what does that mean" He asked the plasmavor looked at him a cruel smile on her lips "It means I have to absorb fresh blood" She answered she then opened her small black bag and pulled out a straw the Doctor looked at it he swallowed he had no time to respond as the slab pulled him down exposing his neck, the plasmavor rubbed the Doctor's neck to find a vain then with out a single word she plunged the straw in to his neck and began to suck on the straw his blood slowly flowing up the straw.

Martha lend ageist the wall as the lead Jadoon did a deeper scan of her DNA "Small traces on forehead confirmed alien DNA though subject is human" the Jadoon then took hold of Martha's hand and placed a large thick black cross on her hand before he dropped it he then handed her a see threw sheet of film "Take this" He said Martha took the film "What is it" She asked the lead Jadoon began to step away before he answered "Compensation" He said with that he and his troop's stamped down towards the MRI unit Martha followed behind as she entered she saw Miss Finnegan drop the Doctor's head he didn't move his face unnaturally pale "See what you have done this poor man has just collapsed and died of shock" She said Martha struggled to get to him "Let me help him" She pleaded but the Jadoon stopped her the lead Jadoon scanned the Doctor it whined "Alien life form dead" Said the lead Jadoon "No but she's the alien" Said Martha Miss Finnegan smiled "Oh but your mistaken I've been cataloged" She said Martha looked at her then at the still form of the Doctor "But she murdered him" She said desperate to reach the Doctor there was still a chance that he could be revived "Human crime's is not in our jurisdiction" Said the Lead Jadoon Martha wanted to scream in frustration "But she's not human she drank his blood" Martha then trailed off she then looked at Miss Finnegan a small smile formed on Martha's lips "You drank his blood the Doctor's blood" She said she then reached over a took one of the scanners off a near by Jadoon she then scanned her it whined as it confirmed the non human blood that now flowed threw her body Martha almost laughed out loud as the Jadoon's small ear's twitched Miss Finnegan tried to talk her way out of it Martha then looked sadly at the still Doctor "He gave his life to expose you" She said the Jadoon confirmed what Miss Finnegan was she ordered the slab to attack it was quickly vaporized the Jadoon then turned their lethal weapons on where Miss Finnegan was standing in the small control booth "Enjoy your victory Jadoon because you are all going to burn with me burn in hell!!!!!" She screamed as six red beams hit her her body vaporized.

Martha knelt next to the Doctor the whole room seemed to be filled with electricity as the MRI machine began to overload she tilted the Doctor's head back and began to give him mouth to mouth then pumped his chested a few times when she suddenly stopped "Two hearts" She gasped as the air grew thinner she then pumped his chest on both sides of his chest she then returned to giving him mouth to mouth she then took a deep breath and blew it in to his lungs he coughed as life came back to him he half rolled over he saw Martha barley conscience next to him "Scanner ….. she did something to the scanner" She gasped the Doctor then half dragged half crawled over to the MRI controls he got hold of a few of the wires after a split second of thought he pulled the red plug the MRI powered down.

The Doctor carried Martha back to the ward he saw Polly, Ben and Jamie unconscious on the floor he stood by the window he saw the Jadoon ships take off "Reverse it please reverse it" He muttered he grinned as rain hit the window "It's raining Martha it's raining on the moon" He chuckled just then was a flash of light filled the window.

Tish gaped as she saw the hospital reappear she along with ever one else there ran to see if all was alright with those inside she soon found Martha coming out she ran over to her sister and hugged she babbled on about how their father had cried on the phone and that the whole of London was sealed Martha could see the Doctor and his three woozy friends walked away from the hospital he looked over to her and waved good bye she smiled at him she then looked at her sister who was still babbling Martha then heard a strange noise she looked to were the four strange people had been when she noticed they were gone.

Ben, Polly and Jamie entered the TARDIS tired from a long day "So we going after the Rhinos then Doctor" Asked Ben the Doctor looked up at him from the console "Why ever should we do that Ben" He asked as he fiddled with a few of the console buttons Ben blinked and then looked at the others then back at the Doctor "Their evil that's why they killed a bloke" Said Ben Polly nodded in agreement "Yes they killed a man for hitting one of them with a vase of flowers" She said the Doctor looked at his young friend's he sighed "Their not evil Ben the Jadoon are the intergalactic police yes most times they are just hired thugs but the universe is rough place and for them the law is all there is only one punishment for assault of a Jadoon office that is death if the man had not panicked and not attacked then he would still be alive they were only after one being and that's why they left they got that person then they returned to the Earth to it's proper place" Said the Doctor as the Time rotor began to rise and fall Jamie looked at the Doctor "So was the black lassie alright did they not hurt her" He asked the Doctor smiled "No they didn't hurt her in fact she saved my life back there at the hospital she was quite brave given the situation she found her self in" He said as he walked around the console "I suppose she was brave enough nurse's have to be" Said Ben the Doctor looked at Ben a confused look on his face "Why do you think she was a nurse Ben" He said Ben looked at the Doctor "Well she's black isn't she, their always nurse's" He said the Doctor looked very shocked at his almost racist attitude towards Martha "Ben it was the early twenty first century it is a very different time to your time in that world it was perfectly normal for any color or creed of person to be a professorially trained person she was a medical student and I sure she will make an excellent Doctor" He said coming to to the end of his little rant "I hope you have changed that attitude when ever you decide to return to your own time Ben in your time the world is changing for the better despite the wars" He said Ben was a little shocked at what the Doctor had said to him not at the actual words but by the fact that he had shouted at him in anger.

Martha sighed as her mother stamped off soon followed by her sister trying to get her to stay while Leo her young brother was trying to convince his father to stay despite the argument as she watched her family split up she saw the Doctor he smiled and vanished around the corner she cocked her head to one side and the followed him she stopped once she entered the small ally way in it she could see a tall wooden box with the words public police phone box on it she could also see the Doctor's three young friends "I was wondering if you would like to join us on our adventures" He said smiling as her fondly Martha blinked and smiled back at him "I'd love to but I can't I got to pay my rent in the morning my family is going mad and I've got exams" She said sadly the Doctor looked crest fallen he then seem to brighten "If it helps I can travail in time" He said Martha laughed "Be serious" She laughed the Doctor frowned "I'll prove it" He said in a huff before he turned around and stepped in to the box before his friend's could react a strange noise filled the air and the tall blue box vanished a few second later it reappeared and the Doctor stepped out holding his blue and white recorder "See I did say so didn't I that explains why you saw me this morning" He said with a grin Martha gaped "But that happened this morning" Said Martha she then looked at the Doctor a small frown on her face "If you knew what was going to happen why didn't you tell me not to go to work to day" She said the Doctor looked at her and put his recorder back on to his pocket and twiddled his thumbs "It's a fixed point I couldn't interfere I can only do cheap tricks like the one you saw this morning" He said Martha then looked at the box "There's no room in there for five people let alone four" She said the Doctor smiled at her he pushed the door open "Take a look" He said Martha stepped in a few seconds later Martha came back out her eyes impossible large "But how it's huge" She said as she looked ether side of the box she stepped back in followed by the Doctor and the others Martha looked around the white room that she was now in she looked at the Doctor "It's a time machine" She gasped a smile tugging at her lips the Doctor nodded a huge grin on his face "Yes she called a TARDIS it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" He said Martha could hear the pride of his ship in his voice Martha smiled even more as he began to press buttons she heard the roar of the engines she saw the rotor in the middle rise and fall "Lets see where the winds of time take us" He said with a grin.

**The End for now **

**Authors note Ben and Polly are from the mid 1960's and attitudes towards black people were different to what they are today (Thank goodness) I have no idea if the character of Ben was like this in the classic series I like to think he was not but his attitude is changed now thanks to a talking down by the Doctor I have tried to write the Second as he seemed to be in the classic series I have just spent two and a half days watching Patrick Troughton episodes on Video (remember those) and on DVD I hope I got most of the Smith and Jones dialog right I tried to keep in a much from the story as possible as well at the same time make it sound like the Second Doctor talking and not the Tenth Doctor I may write some more Second and Martha stories I'll have to see Please review be kind all mistakes are my own. **


End file.
